The invention relates to an adjustable flap in the covering of a vehicle.
This application claims the priority of German application No. 199 56 822.0, filed Nov. 26, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an adjustable flap in the covering of a vehicle for covering the convertible top kinematics of a convertible vehicle top which can be adjusted between a convertible top position and a deposited position, the flap being adjustable by means of flap kinematics between a closed position, in which the flap is situated in the plane of the vehicle covering, and an opening position.
Flaps of this general type are used, for example, in convertible vehicles in order to cover the adjusting kinematics of the adjustable vehicle roof in the closed and in the deposited position and to expose them during the transition movement between the closed and the deposited position in order to permit an unhindered adjusting movement. The vehicle flaps are integrated in the covering of the vehicle and, in the closed and opening position of the vehicle roof, are situated approximately in one plane with the vehicle covering.
As a general rule, the flaps are swivellably held on the covering and, during the adjusting movement of the vehicle roof, swivel open toward the outside, whereby the adjusting kinematics are exposed toward outside. The flaps are normally actuated only mechanically in that, after a triggering of the adjusting movement of the vehicle roof, the adjusting kinematics or an additional component to be assigned to the vehicle roof, which is arranged below the flap and is covered by it, pushes the flap open toward the outside. After the conclusion of the adjusting movement and after the convertible top has taken up its final position, the flap is returned to its closed position by a spring.
For reasons of convenience or comfort, nowadays, motor-driven convertible vehicle tops are normally used which are to be adjusted between the closed and deposited position by an electric motor. Although, also in the case of motor-driven convertible vehicle tops, the flaps can be actuated purely mechanically in the above-described manner, for reasons of a greater versatility and a broader usability, it is endeavored to provide also the flaps with an independent motor drive. Thereby, a kinematic coupling between the convertible top kinematics or a component connected therewith and the flap can be eliminated. However, because of the limited available space, a small construction is important in the case of motor drives for the flaps without limiting the reliability and operability of the flap movement.
DE 195 18 071 A1 discloses an actuating device for a convertible top and a convertible top compartment lid of a motor vehicle. The convertible top compartment lid is to be acted upon by an adjusting device which has a guiding arm on each longitudinal side of the convertible top compartment lid, so that the convertible top compartment lid is acted upon by a motor on two sides. Lids which are acted upon on both sides lower the risk of a jamming than lids which are driven only on one side because the driving forces are uniformly distributed over the length and the width of the acted-upon flap or lid. However, a motor drive on both sides requires considerably higher constructive expenditures and a relatively large space.
A motor drive of a convertible top compartment lid on both sides is disclosed in DE 196 50 402 A1. Concerning additional prior art, reference is also made to DE 36 23 468 C2 and DE 42 32 147 C1.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable flap in the covering of a vehicle which, while its construction is small, has a high durability.
According to the present invention, this object has been achieved by in the lateral area of the flap, a vehicle-fixed link path is provided for the passive guidance of a first guiding lever connecting the flap with the vehicle, and in that, in the opposite lateral area of the flap, a second, actively guided guiding lever is arranged which is acted upon by a motor-driven actuator, a locking lever between the two guiding levers, in the closed position of the flap, being supported on the actively guided guiding lever and blocking the movement of the passively guided guiding lever.
The novel flap in the covering of the vehicle has a motor drive which, however, acts upon the flap only in the area of the lateral guidance in the lateral area of the flap. In order to avoid a jamming of the flap because of an eccentric admission of force and to ensure that the flap can carry out the adjusting movement for a long operating period without any problems, a vehicle-fixed link path is provided on the side of the flap situated opposite the motor drive. In the link path, a guiding lever engages and is connected with the flap, the guiding link being passively guided in the link path. As a result, the flap is actively guided in one of its lateral areas and is passively guided in the opposite lateral area. The double guiding in the lateral areas of the flap prevents jamming, so that operability is ensured for an extended operating time.
Another advantage of this construction is that additional possibilities exist in view of the installation position of the flap in the vehicle. That is, in principle, the motor drive can engage on each of the two flap sides without any impairment of the moving behavior. As a result, in a preferred embodiment a common motor drive can adjust two flaps in the area of opposite vehicle sides which have a symmetrical construction with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the vehicle.
Furthermore, a locking lever connects the two guiding levers on opposite lateral areas of the flap in the closed position and is supported on the actively guided guiding lever to block the movement of the passively guided guiding lever. As a result, it is achieved that, in the closed position, the flap is uniformly secured against an unintentional adjusting movement in the direction of its opening position caused by the effect of external force. In the area of the actively guided guiding lever, a locking takes place by the motor-driven actuator; whereas, in the opposite lateral area, the passively guided guiding lever, in the closed position, experiences a support by way of the locking lever which, in the closed position, connects the two guiding levers with one another.
In an advantageous further development, the locking lever has one locking element respectively in the area of its two faces. That is, the locking element, on the actively driven side of the flap, rests above the motor driven actuator and, on the passively guided side, supports from below the guiding lever existing there.
Preferably, a second vehicle-fixed link path is arranged at a distance from the first link path as viewed in the adjusting direction of the flap. A link pin fastened on the flap is guided in the second link path and thereby supports the lateral section of the flap opposite the application point of the two guiding levers. Thereby, the flap experiences an upper as well as a lower support or guidance in the adjusting direction. The second link path has an advantageously curved course which can be adapted to the respective constructional situations. Particularly in the area of the end sections of the second link path, detent positions are constructed for the engaging link pin in order to ensure that the flap can be locked in its closed position as well as in its opening position and maintain the respective end position also without jamming or support by other components.
In order to promote a return of the flap from the opening position back into the closed position, a disengaging lever is advantageously provided which is swivellably fastened on the vehicle and which, in the opening position of the flap, receives the link pin in a supporting manner. The disengaging lever is spring-loaded in the direction of the closed position of the flaps so that, even during a slight movement, triggered by the motor-driven actuator, in the direction of the closed position, the link pin in the link path is acted upon in the direction of the closed position. In this case, the link pin experiences an initial impulse.